dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Traditional Magic
Details *'Title:' 大戏法 / Da Xi Fa *'English title:' Chinese Traditional Magic *'Genre:' Period drama, magic *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' CCTV-8 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-01 to 2012-Jan-08 *'Air time:' 19:00 (5 episodes nightly) *'Theme song:' Ai Tai Nan (爱太难) To Love is Too Difficult by Sun Nan Synopsis Toward the end of the Qing dynasty, thousands of years of traditional Chinese magic had developed into 3 main factions. Japanese magicians infiltrated in Tianjin used murder and bribery to incite conflict among these factions in order to obtain a magic repository that had been circulating for over a millennium. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Wei Zi as Shen Wan Kui *Yu Shao Qun as Gao Lai Bao (Mo Wu Xing) and Geng Jie (Mo Xi Sheng) *Stephy Tang as Shen Xin Ping *Zhang Hong Rui as Situ Kun *Lu Chen as Situ Jin *Shibuya Tenma (涩谷天马) as Wu Teng Zhang *Huang Meng as Qi San *Liu Wen Zhi (刘文治) as Master Chu *Shi Xiao Man as Master Jin *Bian Xiao Xiao (边潇潇) as Zheng Yu Min *Zhao Cong (赵聪) as Song Fei Yan *Ma Wen Long as Bao Qi *Jia Yan Long (贾延龙) as Bao Yan *Jiang Jian (江健) as Bao Ming *Sun Cong (孙聪) as Bao Rong *Wang Sheng Wei (王胜纬) as Bao Ru *Yu Yan Kai (于彦凯) as Master Cao *Wu Qing Zhe (吴庆哲) as Chu Ping *Huang Juan as Qiao Lian *Li Si Bo (李思博) as Mao Tou *Volker Helfrich (福乐克) as Joseph *Chi Guo Dong (迟国栋) as Hou Qi Xuan *Li Guang Xu (李广旭) as Sun Mian *Zhou Xiang (周翔) as Niu Wen Quan *Liu Xue Fang (刘雪芳) as Lao Tai Tai (Elderly Lady) *Wang Zhi Gang (王志刚) as Proprietor Lan *Xu Chun Xue (徐纯学) as Xu Shao Ying *Liu Bo (刘波) as Zhang Ha Ma *Li Hua (李婳) as Xiao Feng Xian *Chen Zhi Hui as Mo Er (Mo Wu Xing's father) *Du Ning Lin (杜宁林) as female brothel keeper *Ji Mei Chen (计美臣) as Tu Chun *Wang Qing Chao (王庆超) as Matsuki *Jin Xin (金鑫) as Song Jin Yan *Fan Lei (梵磊) as Peter Roth *Yu Qun (于群) as Uncle Tian *Sun Xiu Da (孙修大) as Dr. Xue *Zhao Hao Ting (赵浩廷) as Wang Zhi Yong *Guan Shao Wei (关绍伟) as Qing Dao Ren *Li Jia Jia (李佳佳) as Xiao Ting *Er Long (二龙) as little John *Sui Ju Xiang (睢距翔) as Zhang Ze Chun *Zhu Guan Yang (朱冠阳) as Zhao Jin Ming *Fu Wei Wei (付炜炜) as Xu Xiao Fei *Wang Yi Tong (王艺潼) as Luo Lan Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Da Xi Fa (大戏法) by Bu Xi Zhou (不系舟) *'Screenwriters:' Gao Man Tang, Zhou Yi Feng (周义丰), Wang Zhi Yong (﹑王志勇) *'Producer:' Chen Dong Dong (陈冬冬) *'Executive producer:' Chen Bo (陈波) *'Directors:' Chung Siu Hung (钟少雄), Wang Fei (王飞), Wang Shuo (王硕) *'Directors of magic:' Louis Liu (刘谦), Chen Kuan Lin (陈冠霖), Kobayashi·Kohei (小林浩平) Notes *The show features over 70 original magic tricks shot without the aid of special effects. External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:CCTV